Metropolis: Detective Volume 1
Volume 1 of Metropolis: Detective. Additions Part 1 Smallville *Selina is still with Bruce, having married him and pregnant with a child. *Lena attends the wedding with Tess. *Vicki Vale reports on Batman's return rather than a random reporter. *Selina's the one who informs Bruce of the release of Edward Nigma, and his working with Omega City at Cube Industries. Guardian *As the Nolanverse elements were dropped, John Blake is Robin rather than Nightwing. *Bruce's unease is more about how quiet it's been rather than being unsure whether to return or not. *Barbara attends the wedding with Barbara. *Rather than Vicki's story being about the return of Batman, it's about how the Bat-Family has brought Gotham's crimerate to a nationwide low. *Batman insists he's still part-time, rather than planning on retiring. Part 2 Smallville *Selina arrives at Metropolis with Bruce and John, with Selina refusing to say if her child's going to be a boy or girl. *Selina also unofficially joins the League when she greets Chloe. *Superman's joke to Batman is switched to the fact that he's married to Selina. *Clark's also winning to make Selina another godmother to his and Lois' son. *Mercy replaces Helen in the story. *Lionel's put in charge of LexCorp rather than the Daily Planet. Guardian *Nightwing joins the heroes in facing off with Joker and Harley. *Ra's is based on the Arkhamverse rather than the Nolanverse. *Batman's friendlier with the League than before. Part 3 Smallville *Clark is more cordial with Brainiac 5 than in the original draft. *Tess' last flashback is from Revival rather than Alexander. *Perry has an argument with Chloe akin to Superman: Doomsday. *Selina agrees to join Bruce in the dinner at the farm, learning about Angela. *Selina joins Bruce in the dinner and is enjoying herself. *When Selina hears about Joker breaking out, she instantly knows that Bruce is going to confront Lex. Guardian *Tinya's involved in fighting Brainiac. *Bruce makes reference to hanging out with Harvey and Racel before his disfiguration. *Robin's involved in facing Eric. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Kara Kent *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Lena Luthor *Davis Bloome *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *John Blake *Joker *Selina Kyle *Oliver Queen Supporting Characters *Bart Allen (5/9) *Lionel Luthor (Earth-2) (4/9) *Roy Queen (4/9) *Jonathan Kent (3/9) *Martha Kent (3/9) *Perry White (3/9) *Sam Lane (3/9) *Jonathan Crane (3/9) *Alura-El (2/9) *Jor-El (2/9) *Jimmy Olsen (2/9) *Lucy Lane (2/9) *Harleen Quinzell (2/9) *Alfred Pennyworth (2/9) *Victor Stone (2/9) *Eric Summers (2/9) *Karen Starr (1/9) *Shelby (1/9) *Helen Bryce (1/9) *Brainiac (1/9) *Doomsday (1/9) *Zod (1/9) *Faora-Zod (1/9) *Zor-El (1/9) *Ella Lane (1/9) *Edward Nigma (1/9) *Ra's al Ghul (1/9) *Talia al Ghul (1/9) *Thomas Wayne (1/9) *Rachel Dawes (1/9) *Dinah Lance (1/9) *Arthur Curry (1/9) *Angela Roth (1/9) *Vic Sage (1/9) *Rokk Krinn (1/9) *Garth Ranzz (1/9) *Imra Ardeen (1/9) *Brainiac 5 (1/9) *Brainiac 5.1 (1/9) *Salu Digby (1/9) Minor Characters *Ubu *Tyler McKnight Links *''To be added.'' Category:Detective Category:Metropolis: Detective Category:Metropolis: Detective Season 1 Category:Metropolis: Detective Volume 1